<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excuses by Blueeucalyptus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515190">Excuses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus'>Blueeucalyptus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Levi and Erwin are not subtle, M/M, at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi comes up with ridiculous excuses to hide their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they first got together Erwin and Levi for variety of reasons tried to hide their relationship with the SC and their friends.</p>
<p>They made ridiculous excuses like, “Ah Levi was helping me clean my room that’s why he was in my room overnight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Erwin wanted me to wash his clothes that’s why his underwear’s on my floor.”</p>
<p>“Oh this on my neck? Just a lot of insect bites- yeah they were really big insects.”</p>
<p>It was funny at first but it got annoying after a while especially for the rest of the Veterans- because Erwin and Levi’s excuses were just bad.</p>
<p>So one day Mike pulls Erwin aside after he makes an poor excuse about his books being on top of his bed as the reason his bed broke- Mike said, “Look we know!”</p>
<p>“Know what?” Erwin innocently asked. </p>
<p>Mike rolls his eyes, “Don’t think you can hide it Erwin I may not be able to smell you but I know Levi’s smell and it’s all over you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah that-“ “Cut the crap Commander! My room is right below yours. Neither of you are quiet about it like you think you are especially <em>you</em> with that ‘big loud’ mouth of yours.”</p>
<p>By the time Mike finished Erwin’s cheeks were dusted red and he let out an embarrassed cough. “Duly noted. I-uh try to be more quiet next time.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Mike said turning to leave- but he could help but make one last ab at his old friend. Especially because he and his little gremlin made him lose sleep for to the last few weeks. “Oh one more thing Erwin...”</p>
<p>"...Hmm?" </p>
<p>-I’ve known you for twenty years. I never realised you were such needy good pet for daddy." </p>
<p>Mike closed the door behind him quickly but not before seeing Erwin’s face redder than he ever seen it in the last twenty years of knowing his best friend.</p>
<p>- The End </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>